Skycutter
is going the wrong way according to the sign.]] Skycutter is one of the playable characters —actually, one of the forms that the only playable character can take— in Kid Chameleon. His special power is reversing gravity, essentially enabling him to fly. Profile Description Skycutter stands slightly hunched over on his rocket-propelled board, wearing green sunglasses, and a helmet like all responsible skateboarding adults. He is two blocks wide, unlike most of the other characters which are only one block wide. Skycutter US Manual.PNG|US/EU manual sketch Skycutter JP Manual.PNG|Japanese manual illustration Abilities While in the air, Skycutter can reverse gravity for himself, so that he "falls" up instead of down. This can be done more than once per jump, basically giving him a primitive form of flight. While being turned board-up, some things work differently: Skycutter cannot duck. He can break blocks and damage enemies, from above, by jumping so he hits them with his head. This makes a slow form of "digging" possible, like Red Stealth and Iron Knight. Keep in mind the difference in attacking and smashing blocks when he is upside down. When he is the right way up he's like other characters - he kills enemies by jumping on their heads from above, and he smashes blocks by hitting them with his head from below. When he's upside down, he kills enemies by jumping on their heads from above, but he smashes blocks by hitting them with his head from above '''as well.' Unlike both Red Stealth and Iron Knight, Skycutter actually has the ability to activate Elevator blocks from above as well. This is probably due to a programming error, as there really isn't a good reason for Skycutter to be the sole possessor of this ability, nor does the block sprite appear to be intended for activation from above. He cannot reveal hidden blocks with his head while upside-down. He can only reveal hidden blocks ''with his board ''by landing on them ''while upside down. If Skycutter hits the top of the screen with the board up, he will automatically reverse gravity and start falling to the ground. Movement Skycutter walks and runs faster than all other characters, and jumps higher. The height of his jump does not only depend on his speed, but strangely also if the player is holding forward. This is mostly moot though, because by reversing gravity you can jump infinitely long. With the rockets attached to his board, Skycutter cannot stop moving, save for running into a wall. The only way to control his speed otherwise is by pressing or letting go of the RUN button. His crawl is the same speed as his walk/run. Because of this, it is very hard to control Skycutter. Simple things like picking up diamonds and bouncing on enemies can suddenly be hard, and require you to wiggle back and forth. Consistently flipping the board to maintain flying is no easy task either. If you turn twice in too quick sucession, you will turn three times, ending up going in a direction you didn't plan for, and reversing gravity again will not be possible for a short time. Skycutter also cannot walk up slopes, unless the helmet is collected on a slope (in which case a the pallete changes, but the sprite stays the same as it was) and movement on the slope is possible. Once level ground has been met, travelling on slopes is once again impossible. Here is an example of Skycutter walking, not skating, on a slope, in The Hills Have Eyes: Appearances Skycutter is very rare in early stages, like Cyclone and EyeClops. His first and only known appearance in Stage 1 is in a hidden prize block in Hills of the Warrior 1, while being chased by the Murder wall. Stage 1 *Hills of the Warrior 1 (secret) Stage 2 * Elsewhere 7 * Hoverboard Beach (heck, it's sort of named for him!) Stage 3 *Woods of Despair 2 *The Black Pit *Frosty Doom *Elsewhere 15 Stage 4 * Diamond Edge * The Hills Have Eyes * Monster Island * The Land Below * The Final Marathon Trivia *When Skycutter flips upside-down to the bottom of a platform, he will be unable to jump off, and can actually flip directly off of it. *Skycutter is the only tranformation who can trigger Elevator blocks from above. Category:Helmets